Redemption
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: SEQUEL TO I'M SORRY! Yuugi, I can never forgive myself. I deserve everything I'm getting.


**A/N: Hi! This is the sequel to I'm Sorry.:3 I promise, y'all, this is so not as screwed up as the last. *Pinky swears***

**Warnings? Language. Cups being thrown. Yes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. This is a fanfiction. Not an, 'I own this bitch' fiction. Still Yami's POV. **

**~l~l~l~**

**Redemption**

It's been three months, two weeks, and four days since I... took you. You didn't come out of your room for the first week. I had to tell your grandfather you were ill. When I would bring you your food, your eyes would glaze over. I don't know how many times I've apologized.

I don't know what hurts more. The fact that you won't even talk to me? Or maybe it's the limp you walked with, softly crying out at random times. It's all my fault and I know it. But please understand, I _needed_ you to love me too!

I walk into the kitchen and stop. You stand in front of the sink, an odd expression on your face.

"Ai- Yuugi?"

You gasp, dropping the cup you were clutching. It falls to the floor and shatters, glass shards exploding outwards. I watch your expression change: rage, sadness, pain, empathy. All in the span of seconds.

"I'm fine."

Two words. The only words you've spoken to me in months. You even closed off most of our link. _That _hurt.

"O-okay... Um... I'll be-"

"Why did you do it?"

Your voice freezes the air between us. I can't breathe.

_Why did you do it?_

You turn to me, eyes guarded.

"I- I love you."

You snort, face twisting into a mask of disbelief.

"You love me? Sick bastard. You don't violate those you love, and leave them to suffer in silence! You don't steal their trust and violate them. _You don't even know what love is!_"

As you scream the last part, you throw a near by cup. It smashes into my chest, knocking the breath from me.

You stare at me for a moment, watching me clutch my chest before fleeing the room.

"Yu-Yuugi, wait!"

You don't stop.

I deserve this.

**~l~l~l~**

It's been nearly two weeks since our argument in the kitchen. You have talked... Some.

"Shut up, you arrogant bastard."

"You should probably pick that up."

And my favorite: "I dumped Anzu."

I remember looking up at you, confused. Were you really ready to let me back in?

"She wasn't exactly the right gender," a smirk. "But it doesn't justify what you did." Then you stormed off.

I hear loud, familiar laughter. Getting up, I creep to the top of the stairs, eyes going wide. _Marik!?_

I groan in self pity.

"I'm serious! You should have seen her face when Bakura- Oh, hey, Yami!" Marik nods to me as your head snaps up.

/Go away, Atem./

I gasp. Just like that you're in my head.

\Fine.\

"Hello, Marik. Enjoy yourselves." I turn to leave.

\But not too much.\

/Fuck you, Atem./

I scowl at the floor, as though it personally offended me.

"Bye, Atem!"

Marik's overly cheery tone gives me a headache.

Several hours pass and the day fades. Marik is still here. The laughter from the two of you makes me nervous. Then everything is quiet.

Several minutes later, the Link reopens, startling me. A wave of pleasure rolls through. I groan unconsciously, holding my head.

A moan drifts up the stairs accompanied by the shuffle of feet. Your door opens and there is more laughter and another moan.

\Yuugi, please stop!\

I begin to cry as phantom lips ghost along my throat. I attempt to close the Link as much as possible, but it only seems to dull the sensations.

"Oh gods, Marik..."

Your voice drips with lust as it floats through the wall.

\Yuugi...\

The floor races up to meet me as I fall; a shattered heap.

"Harder!"

I'm dying.

"Yes!"

Please stop.

You cry your release and the Link closes again.

I deserve this...

Your door opens as Marik moves to leave, sometime after. How long has it been? An hour? Two? It hurts so much to think.

His bike revs as he speeds away. I don't move from the floor. It just hurts...

A soft knock. I don't say anything but you enter anyway.

"Atem..."

I close my eyes and turn away, resisting the urge to punch something.

"Don't." I croak. You shuffle closer, falling to your knees beside me.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I shouldn't have- It's just... You hurt me..." you whisper.

"Redemption."

I feel your confusion.

"What?"

"I'm facing redemption, ai- Yuugi. You had every to do what you did. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself..."

I turn away completely, staring at the wall. I watch your shadow as you move towards the door.

"I'm still sorry."

/And I won't let you face redemption alone./

**A/N:Well... Yuugi's change of heart came from his old feelings and all that. Plus he's Yuugi and he frogives everyone. Even those who try to drown him. & nearly set him on fire. & send him to the Shadow Realm... He is a poor judge of character. Hope you liked! R&R! It makes me smile! **

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
